Somewhere Only We Know
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Ambas se dejaron llevar por el simple hecho de buscar un refugio y alguien en quien confiar, pareció irreal lo que sucedía aun cuando Hermione se alejo sorprendida. Pero Fleur se rehusó a verla después de lo que había hecho, el hechizo se rompió y el corazón de cierta castaña en mil pedazos se quebró.


**Hola chicos! :) Feliz año nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor y espero sinceramente que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. Se que estos últimos meses no he sido una buena autora, y me disculpo por no poder satisfacerlos, brindándoles la continuación de alguna historia. Realmente me disculpo. **

**Sé que esto no compensa la falta de actualización en la historia "She will be loved", pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer a cambio… por ahora. Así que espero que disfruten de este One –shot, que hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito (13 pags de Word).**

**Dedicado especialmente a una seguidora en twitter: ale_hp_11. Espero que lo disfrutes =)**

**Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**~x~x~**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**I**

**E**l sonido de las voces fue convirtiéndose en ecos lejanos, incluso las risas de Ginevra parecían ahogarse poco a poco con la distancia. Una lágrima de impotencia resbalo por su mejilla. La ira y locura estaban a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

No había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, ni siquiera su futuro esposo. _"Solo están probándote, ya pasara"_ Respondía William como siempre intentando justificar las acciones de su familia. La joven tenía orgullo y dignidad, no iba a dejarse vencer. Sin embargo, sus palabras estaban quedando en el olvido con cada gesto despectivo o palabra hiriente.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba a través del terreno vacio. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse pero no importaba demasiado, Fleur conocía el sendero como la palma de su mano. Era su refugio donde podía recobrar –después de varias horas- la valentía que amenazaba abandonarla. La mujer se detuvo al caer en cuenta que estaba en su lugar favorito de toda la madriguera, donde no había ninguna Molly gritándole o una Ginevra burlándose de ella.

El sonido de las aves cantar y las copas de los arboles, eran una melodía tranquilizadora.

Con un pequeño movimiento quito sus zapatillas y camino hasta la orilla del pequeño rio. La tierra relajo sus músculos contraídos y adoloridos. Fleur se sentó sobre una de las rocas, en el mismo lugar de siempre, casi a la misma hora. El silencio no era suficiente para impedir que derramara unas cuantas lágrimas ahí.

**~x~**

**-**Basta Ginny. –Reprendió la castaña observando como la bruja francesa se marchaba del lugar.

El sentimiento de culpa se albergo dentro de su pecho como una opresión dolorosa. Nunca disfrutaría escuchar y ver como insultaban a la mujer que amaba. William permaneció de pie junto a la mesa limitándose a sacudir su cabeza, después de todo no era la primera vez que su prometida se marchaba de esa manera.

-Hermione tiene razón. Por favor trata de comportarte con Fleur, ella será tu cuñada aunque no te guste.

-Si claro, Bill. –Contesto la pelirroja con ironía.

La ira corría por sus venas mientras observaba a los Weasley tan despreocupados. Tomando un vistazo del exterior por la ventana, la bruja de cabello rizado decidió salir en busca de la francesa. Ginny y su hermano no tomaron importancia de su acto, por lo que Hermione se sentía cada vez mas enojada con ellos.

Había salido de la madriguera sin detenerse a pensar donde estaría Fleur, ahora que estaba en medio de la propiedad no tenía ninguna idea de que rumbo tomar. La noche estaba muy cerca de cubrir el cielo y por si fuera poco había olvidado su varita en la habitación de Ginny.

-"Maldición Fleur, ¿A dónde has ido?" – Pensó observando a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a la rubia.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Hermione decidió que sería mejor volver a la madriguera con los demás. Quizás la Veela ya había vuelto, pero mientras caminaba de regreso, un sonido en medio de los arboles atrajo su atención. Con paso inseguro atravesó un árbol caído que ocultaba la entrada de un sendero, algunas ramas rozaron su piel conforme se adentraba cada vez más en el camino.

Fleur alzo la vista de su reflejo con cierto temor. Con Voldemort cazando a los integrantes de la orden ningún lugar era seguro, ni siquiera su preciado escondite junto al rio. Ella rápidamente apunto su varita hacia el camino del sendero con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, las hojas de los arboles se agitaron y el crujir de las ramas en el suelo resonaba con más intensidad.

La castaña empujo la espesa vegetación con fuerza hasta revelar un claro junto al rio. La sorpresa ante tal descubrimiento fue notoria en su rostro.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El sonido de esa voz provoco un escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Fleur inútilmente limpio todo rastro de humedad en su rostro, pero su acción no era suficiente para desaparecer el enrojecimiento en sus ojos y nariz. La imagen vulnerable de la Veela partió el corazón de Hermione.

-¿Has venido a burlarte también? –Cuestiono bajando la varita.

-Por supuesto que no, Fleur.

La sinceridad en la mirada de la joven termino por hacerla ceder y permitir que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Hermione se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y ganas de consolar a la francesa. Había esperado mucho tiempo para hacer algo así, sus brazos la rodearon con suavidad y firmeza, buscando la manera de hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella. Fleur correspondió a su gesto colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras posicionaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Fueron varios minutos en los que la rubia se aferro a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Cada sollozo y lágrima que derramaba provocaba una punzada hiriente dentro de Hermione. La necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor, empujo a la morena a realizar un movimiento sencillo en la espalda de Fleur. El gesto pareció lograr tranquilizarla momentos después.

Cuando la francesa lentamente se alejo de la chica, sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza la observaron fijamente. La castaña se sintió expuesta y a la vez un poco impotente por no hacer desaparecer la angustia en la mujer.

-Lo siento. –Logro decir antes de agachar la mirada.

-Tú no eres como ella. – Contesto la bruja mayor en voz baja y temblorosa.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Debería defenderte ante las burlas de Ginny, pero no lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué deberías? –Insistió la rubia alejándose hacia la orilla del rio. Hermione permaneció inmóvil sin saber que responder, podría decir la verdadera razón del porque, pero estaba segura que solo la asustaría.- Ella es tu mejor amiga…

- Tú eres también muy importante para mí. –Interrumpió obteniendo una sonrisa melancólica de Fleur.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Hermione. Pero no tienes que hacer esto, me he resignado al rechazo. La familia y amigos de Bill creen que solo estoy utilizándolo, se niegan a ver lo que siento por él. ¿Tú crees que si no lo amara, soportaría cada desplante y grosería?

La chica asintió mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Las palabras de Fleur hicieron que entendiera el amor profundo que sentía por ese hombre, esa realidad que ella se negaba a ver y que mato todas sus esperanzas.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, aunque nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

**~x~**

**U**na semana antes de la boda, Hermione mantenía toda la distancia posible de Fleur. Trataba de disimular sus actos detrás de las reuniones con Harry y Ron, pero eso no significaba que no notara la decepción en la mirada de la Veela.

-¿Estás bien? Has estado muy distraída últimamente. –Espeto el joven de anteojos con preocupación.

La castaña se encogió de hombros desviando su vista hacia él.

-Mentiría si dijera que sí.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Pregunto Harry tomando asiento junto a ella en la cama.-¿Se trata de nuestro plan?

-Un poco, pero no es lo único que me tiene así. Últimamente he pensado mucho en mis padres, el peligro que enfrentaremos, la posibilidad de no regresar a casa…-La voz de la chica se desvaneció al sentir cada vez más el nudo en su garganta.

A pesar de que Harry era como su hermano no sabía cómo decirle lo que verdaderamente había provocado un descontrol en sus sentimientos.

-Vamos a salir adelante, Hermione. –Susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba.- Te lo prometo.

Horas más tarde casi toda la familia Weasley y sus huéspedes parecían estar listos para ir a la cama. A excepción de las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala y cocina.

-¿Por qué nunca lees historias de amor? –Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad recostándose sobre su hombro.

-No me parecen muy interesantes. -Mintió la bruja de cabello rizado sin despegar su mirada del libro.- ¿Y a ti?

-¿Bromeas? Cualquier libro me parece aburrido. –Contesto Ginny con honestidad ignorando la mirada fulminante de su compañera, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.- Pero si tú me los lees, cambias mi forma de pensar.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con diversión, el juego de coqueteos siempre fue algo normal para ellas (al menos hasta cierto punto).

-Entonces estaría encantada de leerte los cuentos de Beedle el bardo. -Respondió ignorando la sensación de estar siendo observada.

-Preferiría relatos más intensos, o ya se… ¿Qué tal hechos? –Dijo la chica seductoramente.

-Tal vez….

El sonido de algunos platos caer al suelo interrumpieron su conversación. La castaña observo sobre su hombro y noto como Fleur tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo mientras soportaba los regaños de Molly. Su amiga inmediatamente se puso de pie, asegurándose de no hacer un ruido que delatara su huida.

-Si mamá pregunta por mí, dile que ya estoy en la cama desde hace mucho. –Susurro antes de salir apresuradamente.

Hermione sonrió por unos momentos y cerro el libro entre sus manos.

-Ginny, ven aquí! –Grito la mujer tal y como había imaginado.

-Se ha ido a la cama, Molly. –Respondió entrando a la cocina.- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-No querida… Puedes ir a descansar.

-Pero no me importaría. –Insistió observando la espalda de la rubia sobre el hombro de Molly.

-Gracias Hermione pero yo puedo hacerlo. Además Fleur también ya se iba, ha hecho demasiado por hoy.

La tensión en el ambiente rápidamente se volvió algo incomodo para las dos jóvenes. Molly parecía ignorar la situación mientras conjuraba un simple hechizo para reparar los platos rotos, Fleur agacho su cabeza y silenciosamente se marcho de la cocina.

-Mucho mejor. –Espeto la mujer con una sonrisa.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y siguió el mismo camino que la rubia había tomado. Extrañamente la situación se parecía a la de semanas atrás, aunque esta vez la culpable no era Ginny y sus bromas pesadas.

Con un movimiento sencillo de muñeca la varita de la joven emitió un destello de luz. El canto de los grillos y ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies, eran los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar mientras se dirigía hacia una parte de la madriguera en la que Fleur solía ir cuando algo la molestaba.

Aun desconcertada por los actos de la rubia, Hermione camino con firmeza atravesando el sendero. Gracias a la bruja mayor conocía los alrededores y el miedo a perderse había desaparecido, aunque no podía arriesgarse. Voldemort continuaba en busca de Harry, pero sabía que las personas que lo amaban darían su propia vida antes de dejarlo llegar hasta él.

Ella sin duda lo haría, pero no solo por el… sino por todas las personas que ama.

La figura delgada de Fleur comenzó a distinguirse en medio de la noche. Incluso a pesar de la distancia, los sollozos de la mujer podían escucharse. La rabia inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia en sus emociones, la angustia de la rubia también era la de ella. Odiaba verla triste y vulnerable a causa de alguien. Hermione apresuro el paso con cuidado y vacilación, temiendo la reacción que la otra chica pudiera tomar ante su presencia

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar, la francesa dio media vuelta revelando su rostro afligido.

-No puedo continuar con esto. –Exclamo en voz baja.- Me estoy cansando, siento como si todo lo que hago está mal. Quizás…

Con un poco de valentía, la castaña se acerco a ella en silencio. A pesar de que sus sentimientos amenazaban con salir a flote, sus manos se colocaron en ambos lados del rostro de Fleur. La necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor y ahogar toda tristeza la condujo hacia un camino sin retorno donde no tenía otra opción, más que ser honesta.

-Estaré a tu lado, no importa qué decisión elijas. –Interrumpió inclinando el rostro de la chica hacia arriba.

La claridad de la luna utilizo su encanto sobre aquellas dos jóvenes, una mirada se convirtió en un beso tímido y lleno de necesidad. Ambas se dejaron llevar por el simple hecho de buscar un refugio y alguien en quien confiar, pareció irreal lo que sucedía aun cuando Hermione se alejo sorprendida. Pero Fleur se rehusó a verla después de lo que había hecho, el hechizo se rompió y el corazón de cierta castaña en mil pedazos se quebró.

Hermione lo lamento en medio de lágrimas amargas. Algo dentro de ella se apago, quizás la llama de esperanza que guardaba en caso de tener una oportunidad, o tal vez era la resignación. Era increíble la gran destrucción que podía causar un pequeño beso. Ahora lo sabia certeramente, Fleur nunca le pertenecería.

**~x~**

**II**

**E**l día de la boda finalmente llego. Mientras los hombres terminaban de armar la carpa, la bruja francesa observaba detenidamente su reflejo. Detrás de ella su madre le miraba con lágrimas de alegría, diciendo una y otra vez lo hermosa que lucia. Pero Fleur dudaba que lo hiciera.

Interiormente la chispa de felicidad por unir su vida con William había comenzado a extinguirse. Sabía que Molly o Ginevra, incluso algún despreciable amigo del pelirrojo no tenia culpa alguna de que se sintiera así.

Era_ ella_ la única culpable de tal confusión, o mejor dicho…descubrimiento.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La mujer limpio una lágrima y asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Claro, mi amor.

-Amar significa luchar por la persona que mas quieres, ¿pero qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que… te has rendido sin haberlo notado antes?

Fleur se alejo del espejo y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación. Su madre permaneció inmóvil, un poco desconcertada y aturdida por su pregunta, era obvio que no había esperado algo así.

-La costumbre se puede convertir en una cosa simple, pero el amor es algo profundo… como una llama que nunca se apagara. No tiene lugar para dudas. –Atino a responder Apolline acercándose a su hija con lentitud.- Si no estás segura, no tienes que hacer esto…

-Ya no sé lo que quiero, madre.

-Entonces detengamos esto. –Contesto la mujer mayor. Una de sus manos se coloco encima del hombro de Fleur haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera y finalmente dejara escapar un sollozo.- Voy apoyarte sea cual sea tu decisión.

**~x~**

Ron observo entre lágrimas el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Sus piernas se movían lo más rápido posible hacia la pequeña casa de la playa que estaba a unos metros. El trayecto parecía demasiado largo y temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fleur se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando los golpes insistentes resonaron por toda la casa. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Bill con miedo, el pelirrojo asintió y apunto su varita hacia la entrada. Shell Cottage era uno de los refugios de la orden, con Voldemort acechando ni siquiera lo consideraba ya un lugar seguro.

-Por favor abran la puerta. –Dijo una voz familiar con desesperación. –Hermione esta herida.

La rubia atravesó la sala con rapidez haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de William. Ron inmediatamente se adentro a la casa con una morena inconsciente en sus brazos, la preocupación y temor estaban escritos en su rostro.

El corazón de la francesa se agito al ver estado frágil de la joven de cabello rizado. La última vez que la había visto lucia tan diferente, pero por supuesto eso fue meses atrás cuando iba a casarse. Actuando por impulso condujo al pelirrojo hacia una de las habitaciones, y mientras lo hacia los nombres de hechizos de curación y pociones ocupaban su mente.

-Por favor déjame a solas con ella. –Ordeno a Ronald con voz firme.

El chico dudo por un segundo observando la condición desfavorable de su amiga, pero sabía que Fleur haría hasta lo imposible para aliviar su dolor.

-Tienes que ayudarla, por favor. –Imploro con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hare hasta lo imposible para salvarla. –Prometió la Veela conteniendo la humedad de sus ojos.

Una vez que Ron se había marchado, Fleur empezó a conjurar hechizos de sanación. Algunas de las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer mientras que otras necesitaban de cuidados especiales, la ira de la mujer estaba llegando al punto máximo. Su peor pesadilla y miedo estaban frente a ella.

La sangre seca en el rostro de Hermione y su ropa desaliñada en algunas partes, enviaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ahora que la joven yacía desnuda podía observar con claridad los moretones y rasguños. La rubia tomo uno de los trapos y empezó a limpiarla con suavidad, sus ojos terminaron por derramar lágrimas de impotencia que tanto deseaba contener. Frente a ella no solo estaba una niña torturada, sino la persona que amaba.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, 'Ermione. –Susurro entre sollozos.- No te rindas, por favor.

Fleur observo como los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron bruscamente, el miedo y palidez cubrieron su rostro antes de tratar de incorporarse. Una tras otra lagrima de desesperación fueron deslizándose por su mejilla, la Veela se acerco e intento tranquilizarla. Hermione parecía desorientada por unos instantes antes de reconocer a la persona que la abrazaba.

-Estoy aquí. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. –Musito la francesa sin soltarla.

Con el corazón roto y lleno de tristeza, Fleur permaneció al lado de Hermione hasta que logro tranquilizarse. El mundo mágico se encontraba sobre los hombros delgados y mallugados de esa chica castaña entre sus brazos, nadie realmente podía imaginar el dolor que ella había atravesado. Esas heridas que con los días fueron cicatrizando, eran pruebas de la valentía y lealtad que Hermione tenía.

Al paso de los días el caos se intensificaba, el anhelo de las brujas y magos formaban oraciones ansiosas por el regreso de los tres chicos. La recuperación de la joven Gryffindor transcurrió de forma lenta, mientras que Harry pasaba los días buscando el plan perfecto para enfrentar a su enemigo. Sin Hermione guiándolo resultaba complicado y con pocos avances.

Fleur contemplo el rostro de la castaña con ternura, sus manos se entrelazaron sin ninguna oposición. Esta vez el silencio incomodo no hizo acto de presencia, solo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Creí que nunca mas volvería a verte… me arrepentí el no haberte dicho lo que sentía. Aunque ya no tiene caso. –Susurro la joven con la mirada perdida.- No importa que mi corazón este roto, solo me conformo con verte de nuevo a salvo.

-Estoy aquí y no planeo ir a ninguna parte. –Dijo la francesa acariciando su mejilla.- Me encargare de reparar tu corazón y protegerte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

-¿Este es el lugar y momento con el que he estado soñando? ¿Acaso es otro cruel sueño donde te tengo? –Pregunto Hermione cerrando sus ojos con lentitud.- ¿Cuándo despierte aun seguirás conmigo?

-Quizás este no sea el momento, ni el lugar adecuado. Pero cuando despiertes nuevamente, estaré aquí a tu lado y nadie nos apartara –Respondió la rubia con la mirada vidriosa.- Te lo prometo.

Un suspiro de satisfacción emano del pecho de la chica, su mano se aferro a la de Fleur con cuidado temiendo que solo fuera una alucinación a causa de las pociones. A pesar de querer detener el tiempo fue imposible para la Veela, Hermione mejoro de salud y un día sin previo aviso se marcho. La tristeza nuevamente volvió y el temor a perderla se intensifico. Ambas volvieron a cometer el mismo error.

Ojala hubiera dejado a un lado su cobardía, ella se lamento el no haberle dicho lo que sentía

**~x~**

La noticia de que el trió se logro infiltrar en Hogwarts se esparció con rapidez entre los miembros de la orden. Fleur apareció junto a William deseando poder distinguir a cierta chica de cabello marrón, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Con el corazón latiendo lleno de ansiedad, por fin logro ver unos cabellos familiares entre la multitud. Su impulso fue ir a encarar a la joven y reclamar el hecho de desaparecer, pero en su lugar guardo silencio contemplando cada movimiento de Hermione.

Hablarían tarde o temprano, la Veela se aseguraría de que así fuera.

-Mujer tranquilízate, por favor. –Murmuro Bill observándola fijamente con simpatía.-Se que estas nerviosa por la batalla que se acerca pero…

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, William. –Interrumpió alzando la voz. El pelirrojo continúo observándola antes de sonreír con diversión.- Lo siento.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, o mejor dicho alguien. ¿Cierto?

Fleur se sonrojo y desvió su vista hacia el pasillo principal. A pesar de que su ex pareja no parecía importarle que tuviera un nuevo interés amoroso, la rubia no iba a poner el dedo en la llaga. Continuaba respetándolo y ciertamente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta sin adelantarse a un hecho.

-Iré con los demás para ver que se ofrece. –Respondió alejándose del lugar apresuradamente.

~.~

William sujeto su mano con firmeza impidiéndole ir tras la morena de cabello rizado. Su boca se entreabrió dispuesta a protestar, pero fue detenida por la voz grave del hombre.

-Ella estará bien, te lo ha prometido.

La figura de Hermione desapareció tan pronto como giro en la esquina del pasillo. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tonaron blancos y la humedad apareció en su mirada.

-Se que quieres protegerla pero la mejor manera de hacerlo, es uniéndote a nosotros en el exterior. Eso les dará tiempo para encontrar el horocrux.

Fleur acepto el consuelo de Bill y se aparto de él para limpiar la humedad en sus ojos.

.-Vamos hacerlo entonces.

Mientras observaba el cielo oscuro de la noche, Hermione exhalo con pesadez. La reciente conversación con la mujer francesa permanecía fresca en su mente. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió de nuevo en su interior, alimentando más ese fuego que se creó en Shell Cottage cuando se entero que Fleur no se había casado.

-"_Fue solo una casualidad. Quizás están posponiéndola por la guerra." –_Pensó en ese momento cuando Ron se lo dijo.

Sin embargo la creciente y notoria atención de la Veela hacia ella era imposible de pasar por alto. Los toques accidentales, promesas de cuidado y palabras de aliento comenzaron a curar a su pobre corazón herido. Durante su recuperación algunas veces podía sentir los ojos azules de la chica observando cada movimiento que hacía, sin olvidar esas noches que su cuerpo caliente y suave le hizo compañía.

Todo era maravilloso hasta que decidió continuar con el plan que Harry y ella habían creado. Marcharse sin decir adiós fue unas de las cosas más dolorosas. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al ver el rostro apacible de Fleur.

_-Es extraño estar aquí. Parece tan diferente a como lo recuerdo. –Dijo la rubia entrando al comedor donde estaba a solas. _

_-Han pasado muchas cosas, demasiado tiempo desde entonces. –Contesto Hermione manteniendo su vista fija hacia el frente. – Incluso para mi resulto imposible creer que esta es la escuela que me ha visto crecer. _

_-¿Por qué te marchaste? –Cuestiono la francesa en voz baja con su rostro agachado. _

_La castaña sintió como un nudo se formo en la garganta. Parecía sencillo decir que lo hizo porque así debía ser, porque Harry la necesitaba para terminar lo que empezó… porque debía recuperar eso que creía perdido; su valentía. _

_-Cada día que pase en cama, un muggle, niño, bruja o mago perdía la vida. No podía continuar con ese peso en mi conciencia. _

_-Te preocupas por todos, menos por ti. –Señalo Fleur con un dejo de enojo.- ¿Tienes alguna idea del temor que sentí al no verte? Al saber que te estabas arriesgando de nuevo cuando tus heridas aun no cicatrizaban_

_-Lo siento. –Murmuro Hermione en voz baja con vergüenza._

_-Una disculpa no basta… al menos no para mí._

_Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentir la cercanía de la rubia. La mano delgada y suave de la otra bruja se entrelazo con la de ella provocando una sensación extraña. El silencio cómodo que se había formado a su alrededor fue interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados, Bill apareció frente a ellas jadeando antes de decir lo que ocurría._

_El momento había llegado. _

_-Ron esta buscándote como loco. –Dijo el hombre con voz firme. Las manos entrelazadas de ambas mujeres no pasaron desapercibidas y una sonrisa tambaleante se dibujo en sus labios._

_-Gracias Bill, creo que debo irme. –Contesto volviendo su atención hacia la chica francesa._

_Fleur apretó su agarre cuando intento separarse de ella. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación y la castaña lo descifro con rapidez. _

_-Voy a estar bien. –Espeto levantando su mano derecha y colocarla en la mejilla de la Veela.- Te lo prometo._

**III**

**E**l sonido de las voces se incremento conforme se acercaba a la cocina. Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba allí tratando de seguir adelante, Harry fue el primero en notar su presencia y señalar el asiento vacío junto a él.

En medio de saludos Hermione se unió a la mesa de la familia. La madriguera había sido su hogar, pero la hora de ir a casa se acercaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Familia, quisiera decir unas palabras. –Exclamo Arthur poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios.- En primer lugar, agradecer a todos el haber luchado contra Voldemort y su ejército. Como verán, la perdida de Fred ha sido algo muy doloroso… pero sé que al menos murió tratando de luchar por un mejor futuro. Harry, Hermione y Ron sin ustedes nunca habríamos podido hacerlo. Esta casa pueden considerarla como su hogar al igual que esta familia.

Ronald se puso de pie y abrazo a su padre, quien trataba de no derramar las lagrimas. La castaña contemplo la escena con una punzada de alegría y tristeza en su pecho, quizás si tenía suerte podría encontrar a sus padres. Harry coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amiga adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a encontrarlos, te lo prometo. –Susurro el joven con determinación.

**~x~**

**D**os meses más tarde, Fleur apretó la carta más reciente de Hermione contra su pecho. Apolline sonrió al notar la felicidad en el rostro de su hija, solo había una razón por la cual podría sonreír de esa manera y tener esa mirada brillante.

-Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que estoy envejeciendo.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, mamá. –Replico la rubia frunciendo el ceño al escucharla.- Estas hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias Fleur. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que el tiempo pasa sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

-Sí, pero…

-Por ello necesito que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que regreses a Londres. –Interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa.- Las cosas ya están tomando su rumbo de nuevo y confiamos en que sabrás cuidarte sola, aunque puedes volver siempre que quieras.

La rubia exhalo con incredulidad antes de abrazar a su madre con entusiasmo. Poco después de la guerra ella había regresado a Francia, sus padres argumentaron que necesitaba irse por un tiempo para aclarar sus prioridades y seguridad. A pesar de que Voldemort había sido derrotado aun existían otro tipo de males.

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, Fleur tuvo que ceder e irse pues ya no tenía nada ahí. Su compromiso con Bill había sido roto y Hermione se marcho a Australia en busca de sus padres. Sin embargo, la noticia de que volvería a Londres con su familia solo incremento ese deseo que había sido cumplido.

-Gracias mamá, no sabes cuánto significa para mí. Ahora más que nunca tengo una razón por la cual regresar a Londres.

-¿Ha vuelto no es así? –Cuestiono Apolline con diversión provocando un rubor en las mejillas de su hija.

-Sí.

**~x~**

**E**n medio de sonrisas cómplices y entusiasmadas, Hermione se dirigió hacia la rubia que contenía su emoción. No importaban las miradas de los muggles, ni siquiera que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos al verla. Cualquier persona podría comparar su reencuentro con alguna película romántica, solo que sin música de fondo.

Los padres de la castaña permanecieron a una distancia considerable observando a ambas jóvenes que se abrazaban como si de eso dependiera el mundo. De pronto el aeropuerto desapareció y junto a él todas las personas, solo quedaban ellas dos; Fleur y Hermione.

Al alejarse la francesa noto esa sonrisa vacilante en los labios de la chica. Su corazón se agito y sus impulsos lograron salirse de control. Un roce de labios, un suspiro contenido y sonrisas incrédulas, fue todo lo que ambas necesitaron para saber que los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Con ello la inicial amistad de Hermione y Fleur comenzó un nuevo rumbo más intenso. Las salidas frecuentes y manos entrelazadas se hicieron algo normal para ambas, casi hasta llegar al punto de pasar algunas noches en casa de una u otra.

-¿Qué esperas para decírselo? –Cuestiono Harry en voz baja entregándole una copa.

-No sé de que hablas. –Mintió la castaña con vergüenza.

-Durante los últimos 15 minutos no has despegado tus ojos de Bill y Fleur.

La afirmación de su mejor amigo provoco que el rojo en sus mejillas se intensificara. El contenido de su bebida desapareció de un solo trago ante la risa burlona de su compañero.

-Es fin de año después de todo, ya sabes. –Señalo Harry observando como Fleur sonreía por algo que Bill dijo.

-Yo… Creo que necesito un poco de aire. –Respondió con dolor al ver la escena.

Hermione logro salir hacia el jardín de la madriguera con discreción. El viento helado provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y el sonido de las voces en el interior de la casa fue convirtiéndose en simples murmullos.

-"La negación es el primer síntoma de amor y celos." – Recordó las palabras de su madre. Debía ser una motivación, pero desgraciadamente no lo era.

Toda la situación era más difícil de lo que aparentaba. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras observaba a su alrededor. La joven se dirigió al único lugar donde podría estar tranquila y reflexionar lo que haría. Al llegar al sendero que meses atrás había conocido, finalmente pudo respirar cómodamente y permitir que toda la tensión en sus hombros desapareciera por unos momentos.

-Maldita sea, esto no debería ser tan difícil. –Murmuro con desesperación apretando sus nudillos.- Sin embargo, lo es aunque me cueste admitirlo.

-¿Admitir que? –Pregunto una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Hermione trago saliva con nerviosismo al dar la media vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con Fleur. No sabía en qué momento la rubia había llegado, o como es que sabia donde estaba. Ella era consciente de que los demás no conocían el lugar y se había asegurado de que nadie la siguiera… O al menos eso creía.

Cuando la bruja francesa no recibió respuesta, la preocupación en su rostro se hizo más notoria. Su mano derecha se coloco en la frente de la castaña sin vacilación, y poco a poco fue deslizándola hasta su mejilla. La chica no tenía fiebre, pero la palidez en su rostro le indico que algo no andaba bien.

-Hermione…

-Estoy bien. –Interrumpió alejándose del tacto. – Solo necesitaba un poco de aire, eso es todo.

Fleur permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, sabía que su compañera estaba mintiendo pero respetaba su decisión. El viento fresco de la noche erizo su piel bajo el abrigo que portaba y un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo. Hermione lo noto y sintió culpabilidad por estar en esa situación, la rubia parecía indecisa en cuanto dejarla sola pero lentamente fue retrocediendo.

-Espera. No te vayas, creo que tengo algo que decirte. –Espeto la joven del cabello rizado bajando la mirada. Fleur arrugo sus cejas completamente desconcertada antes de asentir. – Yo… yo se que últimamente mi comportamiento ha sido extraño, pero es porque ya no se actuar cuando estoy contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto la rubia con preocupación, o quizás angustia. El temor de perder a la chica, a su única y verdadera amiga la hacía estremecer. Pero nada comparado al dolor que sufría su corazón en esos momentos.- ¿He hecho algo que te molesto? Si es así, lo siento. De verdad.

- Tú no has hecho nada, Fleur. –Explico Hermione en voz baja. – Tú no tienes la culpa de que no pueda ocultar mas lo que siento… no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.

Los ojos de la francesa se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, mientras terminaba de escuchar la declaración de la joven frente ella. El dolor en su corazón se había transformado en una carrera apresurada donde los latidos amenazaban con hacerla perder el conocimiento.

El reloj de Hermione comenzó a emitir un pequeño sonido anunciando que el año nuevo se acercaba en un minuto. Fleur sabía que ese era el momento y lugar indicado para dar el último paso, para decidir si entraría a la vida de la chica y caminar hacia un futuro juntas.

5…

-Hermione, yo….

4…

-No tienes que decir nada. –Interrumpió la castaña imaginando lo peor.

3…

-Pero… -Insistió Fleur acercándose hacia la chica.

2….

-Olvídalo, yo…

1…

Las palabras de Hermione se desvanecieron tan pronto como los labios de la francesa se posaron sobre los suyos. Toda declaración, protesta o replica murió en su garganta. El beso que compartieron meses atrás no era nada en comparación al que ambas disfrutaban en ese momento. No había ningún rastro de ansiedad, desesperación o culpabilidad. Sino de amor, ternura y cariño.

Era justo después todo lo que ambas habían atravesado. Desde casi unir su vida a la persona equivocada, hasta sobrevivir a una guerra. Ahora Fleur comprendía que el transcurso de los hechos inevitablemente llegaba a su final.

Un final que hace tiempo esperaba encontrar.

-Feliz año nuevo. –Murmuro la francesa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Hermione. – ¿Ahora podemos empezar con los propósitos?

Aturdida por los hechos, la castaña asintió completamente desconcertada.

-Uno de ellos es que comencemos el año juntas… y no precisamente como amigas. –Completo Fleur con una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

-Tal vez… pero primero hay algo que debo preguntarte. –Dijo la joven de cabello marrón con nerviosismo. A la mujer francesa le pareció adorable el rostro avergonzado de la chica frente a ella, así que coloco un beso corto en los labios de Hermione.- Fleur, yo… quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que el beso era una respuesta anticipada para esa pregunta. –Bromeo la rubia con una sonrisa. – Pero… puedo responder a eso con un claro y alto, Si! Si quiero ser tu novia, Hermione.

Tras unos cuantos besos mas, ambas chicas volvían a la madriguera con sus manos entrelazadas y sonrisas brillantes, el aire que destilaban era tranquilizador y a la vez apasionado. Pero así es al amor cuando lo vez desde el ojo de un espectador. Puedes ver esas señales que indican una clara atracción entre dos personas, y muchas veces no es necesario ver las miradas. Solo basta observar esos gestos cariñosos y sencillos, pero profundos.

-Lo hizo, ¿no? –Cuestiono Bill observando a la pareja desde la ventana.

-Eso parece. –Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.- Si ellas terminaron el año así… supongo que acabaran el próximo de la misma manera.

-Mientras estén juntas y felices, así sea por los próximos cien años, estoy bien con eso. –Finalizo el pelirrojo alejándose de la ventana.- Ahora vamos a fingir que no sabemos nada, aunque todo haya sido planeado.

**~x~**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Feliz año nuevo :)!**

**Gracias por haber entrado. **

P.d: ¿Tienes twitter y una petición de one - shot? Sígueme y dime que pareja es tu favorita. Tal vez podría hacer algo haha.

Twitter**: Alexa_Veela**


End file.
